


Rub

by sperrywink



Series: Reid Relationships [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Slash, word count 5000-10000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion story to Sucked. You do NOT have to have read that story to understand this one- they overlap timelines. Derek becomes jealous over Spencer's date with Tony DiNozzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub

**Author's Note:**

> reviewed by [](http://coreopsis.livejournal.com/profile)[**coreopsis**](http://coreopsis.livejournal.com/). All remaining errors and inadequacies are mine.

Derek was just returning from lunch when he came upon Spencer alone in the bullpen, smiling widely saying "Great! Thank you!" into the phone. When he saw Derek, his smile turned into a grimace and he swiveled his chair away to hide his face.   
    
Derek's smile grew into a grin and he sauntered the rest of the way back to his desk. His afternoon just got a hundred times better. When Spencer straightened and hung up the phone, he started shuffling papers in a vain effort to look busy and avoid Derek's stare.   
    
Derek leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head. "Hot date?"   
    
Spencer blushed and said, "No. Maybe. I don't know." He put his face into his hands. Spencer was so funny when he got all caught up like this.   
    
Derek laughed. "Well, that's clear. What did she say?"   
    
Spencer paused. He then coughed and looked around surreptitiously. Finally he leaned towards Derek to whisper, "He. He said to call him if I wanted more help on the firing range or to just call him."   
    
Derek could feel his face freezing, he was so surprised. With a concerned look on his face, Spencer rubbed his hands on his legs as he waited for Derek's reaction. Derek leaned forward seriously and said, "I thought Hotch was helping you?"   
    
"He was. But then he decided I was good enough after the LDSK case. But I still have to pass my proficiency on Friday."   
    
"You know any one of us will be glad to help. I can meet you tomorrow morning if you like." Hell, Derek would go with Spencer to the firing range right now. Spencer didn't need some sleazy guy using this as an excuse to get into his pants, when the rest of the team was there for him.   
    
Spencer said, "That would be great, thanks. And, no, I know you guys would help me. It isn't about that. Well, it is. I do need help, and Tony, that's the guy, his help really worked. But. Well, I didn't think he was hitting on me at first, but then at the end, he did this thing and I just don't know. And now again on the phone, he implied, well, it was the same kind of thing."   
    
"What thing?" Derek felt protective and concerned. Spencer wasn't very sexually experienced from what Derek knew, and he was afraid of him getting pressured into something he didn't really want. If the signs were that confusing, maybe there was something sketchy going on.  
    
Blushing, Spencer said, "Well, he slid his business card into my pocket. My pants pocket."   
    
Well, that was forward, but not out of line. Still serious Derek asked, "And on the phone?"   
    
"He said I could thank him later." Spencer fidgeted.   
    
Derek relaxed and allowed some of his amusement to show. How could Spencer not know he was being hit on? He said, "Yeah, kid, he was hitting on you." Still, Spencer was being all weird about this. Maybe the guy was manipulating Spencer in ways he wouldn't recognize. He searched Spencer's face for clues, but Spencer just looked nervous. He said, "Did you want him to?"   
    
"I don't know. Maybe?" Spencer looked bewildered.   
    
"That's not very clear, Reid."   
    
Looking away from Derek and blushing, Spencer said, "Yeah, yeah, I did." He seemed uncomfortable revealing this. Derek got that. He had certainly never expected one of his coworkers to come out to him, even though they were all so close. He'd just never thought about it. He'd certainly never planned on coming out to his coworkers.  
    
Hesitating, Derek said, "I didn't know you liked guys that way." He had thought he knew Spencer fairly well and this was a big thing to have missed. He'd never noticed Spencer noticing any guys. Well, to be honest, Spencer seemed to barely notice women sexually. JJ had been the exception, not the rule. Spencer was so lost in his own thoughts most of the time that he had to be hit over the head with things. So maybe Derek shouldn't feel as shocked as he was.   
    
Nervously Spencer started to chatter. "Well, statistically, with a group of our size, the chances of someone being homosexual or bisexual isn't insignificant-"   
    
Derek interrupted him. "Reid! I don't care about statistics. I didn't know _you_ were interested in guys." Spencer rubbed his hands on his thighs again, bringing Derek's eyes to his crotch. Derek blinked in surprise. He'd never checked out Spencer before, but things felt different now, knowing this. It made the similarities between them seem sharper and the distance between who they were, smaller.   
    
Spencer tugged on a loose thread along his trousers seam. It was all Derek could do to keep his eyes aboveboard. Spencer glanced at Derek and said, "I'm just figuring it out now, but, yeah, I am."   
    
Derek knew he could let his past color his advice to Spencer, but he didn't want to do that. If he could work through his issues with Carl Buford and what he did and admit his own bisexuality, he could get past it for Spencer's sake. If Spencer was still figuring out his sexuality, he needed the freedom to explore, not be hampered by scare tactics. As long as he was safe and careful, everything should be fine. Straightening up, Derek said, "Then go for it." It wasn't his job to be the morality police on homosexuality. Anyway, he had no room to judge there.   
    
"Really?" Spencer's voice squeaked as he looked at Derek in surprise. He winced and coughed to cover it up. It was all Derek could do not to laugh.   
    
He briefly toyed with revealing to Spencer a little of his own past experience, but then decided to just offer some hard-won advice. "Just be careful. This sounds like a player. Don't expect hearts and flowers. Also, remember, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, no matter how much he helps you." Derek stared hard at Spencer until he nodded a little bit and Derek knew he was taking him seriously.   
    
"What if I do want? What do I do?" Derek considered his past. Except for those times when he was a teenager, which he blocked out when he could, he'd always been the aggressor. He'd known what he wanted and pursued it.   
    
Patting Spencer on the knee, Derek took the easy way out and said, "Don't worry about it, kid. Just follow your gut. And call me if you get into trouble." Derek hoped Spencer took him seriously. Now that he had encouraged Spencer, he was beginning to have second thoughts. With that in mind, he said, "Actually, let me borrow the business card."   
    
"Why?"   
    
"Reid." Derek didn't need to say more. Spencer handed over the business card immediately. Giving Spencer another pat on the knee, and not giving him a chance to protest, Derek headed off to Garcia without another word.   
    
Once Spencer figured it out, he could hear him sputtering behind him, and he chuckled quietly to himself as he made his way to the computer labs.   
    
As he strode into Garcia's lab, he opened with, "How is my Goddess of All Electronic Goodness today?" Garcia was usually in a good mood, but when she wasn't, it was best to steer clear, especially when it was somewhat questionable personal business.   
    
"So fabulous. I had a heavenly date this weekend and I am still flying high. You just might have missed your window of opportunity." Garcia did look happy. She had a glow about her and her pigtails were festooned with sparkly, rainbow ribbons.   
    
Relaxing and smiling, Derek said, "My heart will never recover. In the meantime, I have a favor to ask."   
    
"For you, anything, my studmuffin."   
    
Derek handed over the business card. "I need this guy checked out."   
    
Garcia looked it over and then looked up at him in surprise. "NCIS? We have a suspect who is a government agent?"   
    
"Not quite."   
    
"Morgan."   
    
Now Derek began squirming. He didn't want to divulge Spencer's secret, but Garcia wouldn't run the search without a good reason. "It's personal."   
    
Garcia crossed her arms and began tapping the business card against her triceps. "Like that's going to stop my questions. Dish." He hated it when Garcia got mulish. He had no defenses against her.   
    
He leaned forward and whispered, "This has to stay between us."   
    
"You wound me! Like that even needs to be said." Garcia also leaned forward, but eagerly.   
    
Trying one more time, Derek said, "Not even JJ, Garcia."   
    
"I pinky swear, already." She actually did hold out her pinky. Derek rolled his eyes, but linked pinkies with her and shook.   
    
Giving a cursory look behind him for unwelcome ears, Derek finally admitted, "Apparently this guy's been hitting on our favorite genius agent, and said agent isn't exactly adverse to his advances."   
    
Garcia looked stunned. "No! Reid is-" Her voice was rising stridently.   
    
Derek sharply said, "Garcia!" and Garcia stopped her sentence and shook herself. She gave him a rueful look.   
    
"Secret, right." Garcia got a determined look on her face and swiveled her chair around. She began typing furiously and pages opened and closed rapid-fire on her computer.   
    
They checked his DMV records (flashy car and but no speeding tickets), his personnel record (exemplary with a lot of undercover work, which was classified), his school records (he was a basketball player during the same time Derek was in college and on the football team. They might have moved in similar circles.), and the firing range records (he did train there).   
    
Garcia said, "He seems like a decent guy." After looking at Derek's face, she said, "Doesn't he?"   
    
"From what Spencer has said, he's a player. I'm just worried Genius Boy is in over his head." At least that's what Derek told himself was worrying him. He had no other excuse for his feelings of unease.   
    
"Reid's a profiler, like all you guys. He'll be all right." Garcia sounded confident. Her belief in the team was one of the things Derek liked most about her.   
    
Hiding his irrational fears, he tugged on one of her pigtails and said, "I bet you're right."   
    
Derek was back in the bullpen in half an hour. It was amazing how they could take apart a man's life in such a short amount of time. The rest of the team had filed in from lunch and Derek could see Spencer's sigh of relief when Derek didn't broadcast his news to the whole group. Although he liked ribbing Spencer most of the time, he wasn't comfortable outing him in the process. That was Spencer's business and he was honored that Spencer had shared his news with him. So he discreetly gave Spencer an okay sign and simply slid the business card back onto his desk.   
    
Derek spent the rest of the afternoon vainly trying to focus on work. Every time he let his guard down, his thoughts wandered to Spencer's possible date and his gut clenched. He knew things weren't like when he was younger, that Spencer was a willing adult, but he still worried and feared for the kid. He also couldn't get his mind off how his perception of Spencer had changed with this revelation. He suddenly saw Spencer as sexual in a way he hadn't before. It was unsettling, yet arousing, and Derek didn't know what to make of it.   
    
Right at five, Derek headed out and drove straight to the firing range. He didn't even think twice about his actions. He was hoping that Spencer's date would arrive early and he'd have a chance to put the fear of the BAU into him.  He might be a good guy on paper, but that didn't mean he wouldn't jerk Spencer around. He'd considered going to NCIS, but he didn't want the guy to have home court advantage.   
    
Finally around 6:45pm, he saw the sports car that matched DiNozzo's DMV records pull into the parking lot. The car pulled in a couple spaces down from Derek and they both got out at the same time. The picture matched the one Garcia had pulled from his personnel records and Derek nodded in satisfaction.   
    
Derek could tell he was made as soon as he started walking towards DiNozzo. DiNozzo didn't go for his gun or anything overblown, but he tilted his body away to provide less of a target and moved his small duffel bag from his right to his left hand, freeing up his gun hand.   
    
Derek said, "DiNozzo!" when he was a couple feet from the other man.   
    
DiNozzo tilted his head slightly and said, "Yeah?"   
    
"Derek Morgan, BAU." Derek didn't hold out his hand. Neither did DiNozzo.   
    
Getting right to the point, Derek said, "Reid has friends. Don't fuck with him." He watched the emotions flicker across DiNozzo's face. Most of them he couldn't decipher, although he thought he saw amusement briefly. That just gave him a concrete reason to hate the guy.   
    
Now DiNozzo crossed his arms and casually leaned against his car, his duffel hanging from his grip. "I don't see how helping him pass his proficiency can be considered fucking with him." He was watching Derek intensely.   
    
Derek said, "You know what I'm talking about."   
    
DiNozzo smiled wide. He said, "This seems a little personal for just a friend."   
    
"Don't go there." Derek knew what DiNozzo was thinking, and he didn't like his attitude. He didn't know how Spencer could like this guy. Something about him set Derek's teeth on edge.   
    
DiNozzo smirked. "If you say so."   
    
Risking appearing weak, Derek said, "I don't want to see him hurt."   
    
With another smarmy smile, DiNozzo said, "Oh, I promise he'll enjoy every minute."   
    
"I'm not kidding, DiNozzo."   
    
"I think the agent doth protest too much."   
    
Derek glared and said, "He gets hurt, you get hurt, DiNozzo." He clenched his fists and walked back to his car. He purposely didn't look back at DiNozzo. He knew that would be an unforgivable sign of weakness.   
    
This DiNozzo character was just some two-bit player, and Derek didn't know what Spencer saw in him.  He didn't know if he had done more harm then good with this little stunt, but he guessed he'd find out tomorrow. Derek clenched his fists tighter.   
    
Once in his car and driving away, he considered going out dancing for a brief second, but he didn't like the mental comparisons to DiNozzo, so he ended up driving towards home. Not in the mood to stew in his apartment, he settled into nursing a beer in the local pub. He had almost turned towards Spencer's apartment, but that was too much like stalking for his peace of mind. Anyway, Spencer was a grown up, mostly, and he could take care of himself. DiNozzo wasn't dangerous, wasn't a bad guy from all accounts, just a player. There was nothing to worry about.

    


* * *

 

The next morning Derek was eager to get to the firing range, but dreaded it at the same time. He desperately wanted to see that Spencer was all right, but at the same time, he didn't want to see Spencer all replete and satisfied because of _DiNozzo_. His dislike of that guy had only grown as he tossed and turned the night away.   
    
Arriving at the firing range, Derek could see that Spencer was already there waiting. He waved as he got out of his car and strolled over to Spencer. He couldn't help his eyes doing a quick once over of him. Spencer was dressed the same as always, but it seemed more captivating than it ever had in the past. His corduroy pants were worn in interesting places and his shirt clung to his torso around his shoulders and one side, pulled by his gun holster. Derek shook his head to clear it.   
    
Spencer smiled wide at him and began chattering as soon as Derek was close enough to hear him. "Thank you so much for coming to help me this morning. Tony helped a lot last night, but I still really need practice to get the lessons into memory."   
    
Feeling like he was compelled to get past his feelings, Derek nodded at Spencer and said, "Speaking of DiNozzo, how did the rest of the evening go?"   
    
Spencer blushed hotly and Derek cursed sleazy NCIS agents. He couldn't keep the images out of his mind of Spencer and DiNozzo having sex and he almost growled. He wasn't stupid; he knew he was jealous. He just didn't know how to fit that into his and Spencer's existing relationship. Spencer finally smiled shyly, saying, "It was good. It went just like you said it would."   
    
Derek felt his eyebrows rise. The conversation yesterday was a mess of conflicting feelings in his memory, so he didn't remember what he had said about the evening. Knowing he was being a glutton for punishment, he encouragingly said, "Oh?"   
    
"Yeah, it was casual and fun, just like you said it would be. He was definitely only after a fun evening, but was really nice about my, you know, lack of experience." Spencer whispered the last part of his speech and Derek had to lean forward to hear him. He could see the laugh lines crinkle around Spencer's eyes and how relaxed Spencer's face was. Sex looked good on the kid.   
    
Knowing he shouldn't pursue this any further, not with his current feelings in such a jumble, Derek slung his arm around Spencer and started them walking towards the building. He said, "He had better been. There's nothing wrong with inexperience, Reid, so take your time."   
    
Humming consideringly, Spencer finally said, "I know. I just feel so out of place sometimes. I should have figured this stuff out years ago, but I was so wrapped up in school and preparing for the BAU, I never noticed these feelings for guys before. I feel like such a kid."   
    
Stopping them just outside the door, Derek turned Spencer towards him. "You're not a kid. I know I call you that sometimes, but it's just because I'm older. But, Reid, there's nothing wrong in taking the time to figure yourself out at any age." Feeling compelled to share and wanting Spencer to know he wasn't alone, Derek added, "For various reasons, I didn't figure out I was bisexual until I was in law school. You're not the only late bloomer."   
    
Spencer's jaw dropped and he blushed fiercely again. He squeaked, "Really? You never said." His eyes searched Derek's face and Derek held still under the gaze although he wanted to squirm uncomfortably.   
    
He said, "I like to keep my private life, private. Besides I don't date that many men. It's hard in our line of work. Now, come on. You have a proficiency to pass."   
    
With a considering look on his face, Spencer nodded, and they entered the firing range.   
    
Derek watched Spencer shoot for the first target and then began offering advice on stance and grip for the next round. Spencer nodded but still looked unsure, so Derek said, "What?"   
    
Spencer said, "Well. Tony always physically showed me what he meant. It really helped." He then looked beseechingly at Derek and Derek knew he was a goner. He'd never been able to resist that expression. Knowing it was a bad idea because of his mixed feelings; he stepped up behind Spencer and began showing him what he meant. He could feel the warmth all along his front as Spencer leaned into him trustingly. His breath caught more than once, and he had to force himself to concentrate time and again.   
    
He was so screwed.   
    
Spencer seemed oblivious, thankfully.   
    
Amazingly, Spencer's accuracy did improve over the course of the lesson, and he was beaming by the time they wrapped things up. Derek couldn't help smiling back. They walked out talking about cases, and Derek interrupted the flow of conversation to say, "Come on, I'll give you a ride into work."   
    
Spencer followed him to his car, but didn't go to the passenger side as Derek beeped the alarm to unlock the car. Derek raised an eyebrow at Spencer as he shifted foot to foot in front of Derek. Getting a nervous feeling in his belly, Derek searched Spencer's down-turned face. He said, "Reid?"   
    
Looking up with clear eyes, Spencer said, "I just wanted to say thanks for all your help today and for being there for, well, you know." Before Derek could say anything, Spencer leaned forward and brushed a small kiss across the side of his mouth, lingering for the briefest moment with their lips together. His eyes were closed for the length of the kiss, but opened when his face was again a couple inches from Derek's. They stared at each other for a long, charged moment, before Spencer dropped his eyes and stepped back.   
    
He then hurried to the other side of the car as Derek stood there stunned. He always forgot how daring and upfront Spencer could be. It took all his willpower not to touch his lips in wonder. He couldn't resist running his tongue over the kissed place to see if it tasted differently.   
    
Derek got into the car and deliberately changed the subject back to work, asking Spencer, "So what do you think of the Smith file? I'm not sure I buy his defense."   
    
His ploy worked and Spencer settled into the discussion easily. Derek was happy. It gave him time to reconsider his relationship with Spencer and what he wanted it to be. He might be a bit of a player in his usual dating life, but he knew he couldn't be that way with Spencer. They shared too much on the job and were too close because of it. But the last day had been a revelation and a half for him. His jealousy and protectiveness definitely spoke to something deeper, and if the kiss meant anything, and Derek suspected it did, Derek's bisexuality had opened doors in Spencer's mind about a relationship between the two of them.   
    
It was a risk dating a coworker, though, and not one Derek was sure he wanted to take. Particularly if that coworker was Spencer. While Derek had meant it when he said there was nothing wrong with being inexperienced, it just added another layer of responsibility to Derek's side of the relationship that he wasn't sure he could handle if they went forward with it.

As they pulled into the FBI parking garage and into a space, Derek looked over at Spencer. He was looking at Derek with a little half-smile on his face. Derek's heart flipped and he knew that all his worries be damned, he was going to go forward with this. Biting the bullet, Derek said, "What are you doing Friday night?"   
    
Spencer's smile grew as he shook his head. "Nothing."   
    
"We should go out. Celebrate your proficiency."   
    
Spencer's smile dimmed fractionally. "With the group?"   
    
Reaching out, Derek tucked Spencer's hair behind his ear. "I was thinking just you and me this time." Spencer leaned into the touch and nodded instead of saying anything. Needing Spencer to be on board wholeheartedly with this, Derek confirmed, "Is that okay?"   
    
Spencer smiled and said, "More than okay."   
    
They then left the car and walked to the BAU, talking about inconsequentials. Spencer kept sneaking glances at Derek, though, and Derek found it endearing. As they split up to go to their respective desks, Derek gave Spencer's bicep a little squeeze and said, "Great shooting this morning. You'll do fine tomorrow." Spencer beamed at him before settling in.   
    
Thursday felt like the longest day in existence. Derek and Spencer locked gazes again and again, and Derek knew he was a goner. Each gaze just grew in intensity until he wanted to get Spencer somewhere private and erase the memory of DiNozzo from Spencer's mind. For the first time he noticed the graceful way Spencer spoke with his hands, and the awkward way he shifted his legs. He was charmed by both.   
    
Derek was never one to second-guess himself, so he wasn't nervous about his decision until he noticed Gideon watching them. Gideon was no slouch in the analysis of human behavior and he was close to Spencer.  But when Gideon finally caught up with him alone, he simply said, "I heard you helped Spencer practice for his proficiency this morning. Thank you."   
    
Derek finished making his coffee, stirring in the sugar. "You don't have to thank me. I may kid him about it, but I want him to pass as much as anyone."   
    
Picking up the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup, Gideon said, "Still. I like knowing the team can count on each other. It's important."   
    
"Reid can always count on me. He knows that."   
    
Gideon nodded. "I suspect he knows your feelings for him quite well. Maybe better than you understand them yourself."   
    
Knowing that they were finally getting to the heart of the conversation, Derek said, "I know you know. State your piece, Gideon."   
    
Smiling gently, Gideon blew on his coffee and said, "I already did." He then sauntered out of the break room and Derek was left there shaking his head. He hated it when Gideon got cryptic. He much preferred a straightforward warning than whatever that was.

The day finally ended and Derek hurried out of the office. He said good bye to everyone and shared one last look with Spencer, but he didn't linger. It was his last night to think about what he had started and he was going to take full advantage of it. Besides, he had a date to plan.   
    
Derek spent the night cleaning the apartment and thinking. He started with the bedroom. He may be getting ahead of himself, but he wanted to be prepared for anything tomorrow.  As he straightened the room and dusted, he thought about Spencer.   
    
He had matured so much in the couple of years that Derek had known him. He had gained confidence as well as compassion and empathy. Derek had noted it, but he had never considered it from a dating point of view before. They could be a good fit. Derek knew he needed and was attracted to someone like Spencer. Someone independent and as driven as Derek.   
    
Derek had always avoided dating coworkers in the past, but the urge to break that rule this time was irresistible. Spencer was special and Derek knew it. He also knew all his thinking was for nothing. He had always followed his gut, and his gut was telling him to pursue Spencer. This was the right guy at the right time.   
 

* * *

 

As always seemed to happen when Derek was worked up about something, he overslept and was late to work the next morning. Spencer was already back from his proficiency test with a huge smile on his face. Elle said, "Reid passed with flying colors."   
    
Derek patted Spencer on the back. He didn't think his hand lingered too much. "I knew you could do it."   
    
Spencer just smiled at both of them and then ducked his head slightly. It was all Derek could do not to kiss that smile off his face. As he knew, all his rational thinking the night before wasn't going to help. Spencer gave him a perceptive look from under his lashes. It was just as enticing as the bashful look, the little tease.   
    
JJ strode over with an armful of files and said, "We invited him out to celebrate, but he said he already had plans. He wouldn't elaborate."   
    
Derek slanted a look at Spencer's impassive face as Elle said, "It had better be a hot date. There is nothing else that beats a night out celebrating with us."   
    
Realizing they had backed themselves into this corner by not talking about their expectations, Derek looked at Spencer again. Spencer wouldn't meet his eyes. Derek gave a quick thought to the consequences, but then knowing he could get away with it, he slung his arm around Spencer and said, "Any date with me is a hot date."   
    
Elle and JJ both laughed as he expected they would. Still, Derek hadn't lied or hidden the truth, but it could still be played off as a joke if Spencer didn't want to come out. Spencer stiffened under his arm, but then relaxed. He said, "I'm not as easy as your usual dates. I expect candlelight and flowers."   
    
Derek said, "Hey!"   
    
Elle lightly punched Spencer's arm. "You tell him, Spencer."   
    
JJ laughed and then said, "I expect to hear all about this date on Monday. Now I have to get through these case files. I'm way behind, ugh." With a wave she left for her office and the rest settled into their desks, Spencer with a secretive smile for Derek.   
    
Friday seemed even longer than Thursday. For once in his career, Derek fervently hoped that no hot case broke out. He was looking forward to this date entirely too much to miss it.   
    
Luckily, the day was spent in paperwork for the team, and court cases for Hotch and Gideon. By the time five rolled around, Derek's skin itched from the tension of working next to Spencer all day. He had focused on work and resisted the pull of staring at Spencer, but it was a close call. He'd never been this distracted by sex and it was, well, distracting.   
    
Derek shut down his computer and finally allowed a look over at Spencer, who was hunched over his desk filling out a form. Spencer held up a hand in a waiting gesture and continued writing. Derek leaned his hip against Spencer's desk and crossed his arms. Spencer finally finished and leaned back in his chair looking up at Derek. Derek asked, "Are you ready to go?"   
    
Instead of answering, Spencer asked, "Am I dressed appropriately for our date?"   
    
Derek tugged on Spencer's tie gently and said, "You're dressed fine, Reid. There may be candlelight, but the place I have in mind isn't too fancy. I thought we could go for drinks before dinner."   
    
They headed out and Derek drove them to the upscale, gay bar he knew about. There were much more interesting Beltway couples at this place then just a couple of simple FBI agents, and Derek liked the anonymity.   
    
Settling into a back booth, Derek ordered a beer while Spencer ordered a scotch. Derek raised his eyebrow at the drink choice, but didn't say anything. He was glad he kept his peace when Spencer sipped the drink easily and familiarly. Fiddling with his glass, Spencer asked, "Why did you tell the truth to JJ and Elle? Even though they didn't believe you, it was a risky thing to do."   
    
Derek studied Spencer's face. He looked confused, but also hopeful. Derek knew he would have to step carefully. "While I like my privacy, I don't like lying. Plus, I don't mind if they know we're dating."   
    
"That'll really rock their perception of you. I mean, you with me of all people."   
    
Derek stared at Spencer in disbelief. "What do you mean "you of all people???" I really don't just date floozies, Spencer."   
    
Spencer played with his glass and refused to meet Derek's gaze. "No, I know. Just, you usually don't date geeks, though. Not that you mention around the office at any rate."   
    
"You're more than a geek. And I do date smart, funny, attractive people. Do you not want people to know we're dating?"   
    
Spencer shook his head with another one of those small, wondrous smiles. Derek's heart flipped. "I don't mind. You just caught me by surprise this morning. We hadn't discussed it so I didn't want to say anything without talking to you first."   
    
"Good." They smiled at each other and Derek's gut twisted pleasurably _again_. Derek looked away from Spencer and swept his gaze over the other patrons of the bar. He saw a couple of Senator's aides that had given Hotch trouble a year or so ago, so he pointed them out and began telling the story to Spencer. Their conversation then ranged from politics to baseball, which was on the television, to vacation plans.   
    
Before Derek knew it, it was past seven and they needed to be leaving if they were going to make their eight o' clock dinner reservations across town. They paid their tab and drove to the restaurant. Amazingly they made good time and arrived about fifteen minutes early.   
    
Derek parked the car and turned it off, settling back in his seat. Continuing the conversation he said, "I had some bad experiences as a kid, so I didn't discover I was bisexual until I was in law school. It was a revelation at the time, but a good one. My experiences were positive once I could make my own choices."   
    
Spencer gave him a thoughtful look. "Was it difficult?"   
    
"Just coming out to my mom. She didn't take it well. She's still happier when I'm dating women. As for me, I was already over my jock mentality at that point, so I didn't have as much personal baggage as I did when I was younger."   
    
Spencer bit his lip and looked away from Derek before looking back. He had a cagey look on his face as he said, "I don't think my mom will mind, but it's hard to tell with her." Derek didn't want to press. He understood how difficult families could be. Instead of saying anything, Derek leaned over and tugged Spencer's bottom lip from his teeth where it had lodged again. He rubbed his thumb over Spencer's bottom lip and leaned his head against Spencer's seat. He dropped his hand and said, "Hey."   
    
Spencer's breath had quickened and he breathlessly repeated, "Hey." His eyes never left Derek's mouth. Derek breached the remaining distance between them, and carefully brushed his lips against Spencer's. Spencer pressed forward and opened his mouth slightly. Derek brushed his lips against Spencer's again, this time opening his mouth a little like Spencer. He did it again and again until Spencer reached up to hold his head in place and fused their lips together. Derek tried to grin but he was too busy being kissed.   
    
Derek knew how easily he could get lost in the kissing and Spencer's breathless little non-sounds, but he purposely kept one eye on the clock. He had promised Spencer a date, and a date was what he would deliver. Especially since he hadn't brought Spencer flowers.   
    
Finally it was eight, and Derek pulled away from Spencer. Spencer was flushed and his hair was a mess. Derek ran his hand through Spencer's hair, straightening it back out. He said, "Time for dinner. I promised you candlelight."   
    
Spencer nodded and said, "Right, right. Candlelight." He still looked dazed, but got out of the car smoothly enough. As they walked to the restaurant, Derek reached for Spencer's hand, winding their fingers together. Spencer gave him a startled look, but then smiled brilliantly and squeezed Derek's hand for a moment.   
    
The maitre'd didn't even bat an eyelash at their clasped hands. He led them to a secluded table off to the side with the requisite candlelight and Derek tipped him a big bill in thanks.   
    
He and Spencer unclasped their hands, and sat down on opposite sides of the small round table with their menus. Dinner went smoothly and wonderfully. It was one of the more enjoyable dates that Derek had ever been on. It helped that they knew each other so well from work. Derek didn't have to watch his tongue. He could mock Spencer as much as he wanted to, and Spencer would mock right back. After the whole whistle joke, Spencer'd learned how to give as good as he got, and it was refreshing.   
    
They also had a lot to learn about each other. Derek didn't kid himself that he knew everything about Spencer and his home life growing up, but he got a greater appreciation for being a high school senior at twelve. Derek also opened up about his history. Being a college jock and the feeling that he would do anything to escape his circumstances growing up.   
    
Before Derek knew it, dessert was being cleared away and the dinner portion of the date was almost over. He reached over and took Spencer's hand in his again. Spencer got the same startled look on his face before turning his hand over, so they were palm to palm. Derek said, "What?"   
    
"I didn't expect you to be this... affectionate."   
    
"You really do have a low opinion of my dating skills, don't you? Unless you don't like it?"   
    
Tightening his hand around Derek's, even though Derek had made no move to unclasp their hands, Spencer loudly said, "No." More quietly he continued with, "I mean, yes. I do like it."   
    
"Then stop questioning a good thing."   
    
The check came and they tussled a little over who would pay. Derek won out by agreeing Spencer could plan and pay for the next date. They walked out, Spencer swinging their arms a little bit. Derek couldn't help smiling at him.   
    
He wondered if Spencer's reaction to the hand-holding was because he'd never had that before. They hadn't delved too deeply into each other's complete dating histories, just the male side. Maybe Spencer hadn't had a steady girlfriend either. It would make sense. Derek knew he hadn't had one since coming to the BAU and that was a couple years ago. From what he had said, Spencer'd focused so much on school and work, he might never have had a long-term relationship. It was a humbling thought. Both that he could be the first for Spencer, and that he was already thinking long-term.   
    
He followed Spencer to the passenger side of the car, crowding him up against the door. He brushed his lips against the side of Spencer's face. He said, "So dinner went well."   
    
Instead of answering, Spencer turned his head and kissed Derek. Not hesitating, Derek deepened the kiss immediately, stepping closer and fitting his body to Spencer's. He held onto Spencer's narrow hips to keep his hands from wandering. They were in a well-lit parking lot and he didn't want to get carried away as the kiss promised would happen. Really, this kiss was just an extension of the kissing they had done earlier this evening, the dinner just an extended foreplay.

Spencer sucked Derek's tongue into his mouth, and Derek's hips twitched involuntarily. Breaking the kiss with a light moan, Derek said, "Not in a parking lot, Spencer."

Spencer's pupils were blown, whether because of the shadowed light or his arousal, Derek didn't care. His lips were also plush and wet from kissing, and he licked them as Derek watched. Derek just wanted to get Spencer alone and private so he could see this look on Spencer's face and be able to do something about it.

"Get in the car."

Derek knew his voice was too gruff, but Spencer didn't seem to mind, because he just quirked an eyebrow at Derek and replied, "You have to move first."

Derek suddenly realized he was still pressing Spencer up against the car door. With another light moan, he stepped back, and reluctantly let his hands drop from Spencer's hips. Spencer quirked another smile at him, and thankfully, got in the damned car.

Derek hurried to the driver's side and slid in. He looked over at Spencer and saw that the bastard was laughing. "Laugh now, pretty boy. Someday it'll be your turn and we'll see how well you cope."

"I look forward to it." Derek could tell he meant it. 

Derek started the engine, but then just let it idle for a second as he reached over and tucked a strand of Spencer's hair behind his ear. "So, do you want me to drive you home, or would you like to come home with me? Your choice."

"Home with you, please."

Derek pressed a light kiss to Spencer's mouth. "Home it is."

By the time they reached Derek's place, all of Spencer's confidence and assurance seemed to have disappeared. He was toying with his scarf and would only peek at Derek from under his lashes. Derek almost offered to drive Spencer home, but instead he said, "Nothing will happen that you don't want to happen."

"What if I do want? But just don't know how?"

Echoes of their conversation from the other day rang in Derek's head. He knew the same advice would still apply though, particularly in their situation. He knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt Spencer. "Don't over think it. We're just going to do what feels good and the how and want will take care of itself. Trust me."

"I do trust you. I just wish I had a map to follow."

Derek was fondly exasperated. "You want a map? We'll go inside, kiss until our lips feel numb and tingly, undress slowly or quickly depending on our mood, and then hopefully get each other off. We might have the patience for something complicated, but as turned on as I'm feeling right now, just rubbing off together sounds like the likely scenario. How's that for a map?"

By the end of Derek's speech, Spencer had a big grin on his face. As he opened the door and started getting out, over his shoulder he said, "So what you're saying is that I should watch out for premature ejaculation?" He then took off running towards the door.

With a grin Derek unsnapped his seat-belt and tore after Spencer with a roar. The driveway was long enough that Derek caught a laughing Spencer some feet from the front door. He wrapped his arms around him and lifted him off the ground spinning them around in a circle. "I'll show you premature, genius."

Derek wrapped one arm around Spencer's torso, pulling him close up against Derek's side, while tickling Spencer with the other hand. Spencer squirmed and laughed, but allowed himself to be directed towards the front door at the same time. Derek stopped the tickling when he could push Spencer up against the door and grab hold of his hips. Spencer was taking hiccupping breaths, but he had a huge grin on his face. Derek said, "We have to stop meeting like this."

Spencer grinned at him and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. "Why? I'm growing fond of what happens when you push me against a door."

Derek placed a string of butterfly kisses along Spencer's jaw line. "I bet you'd love what I can do inside the house a lot more."

Spencer arched his neck for the kisses and hummed. "So let's go inside."

"You sure? My map good enough for you?"

Spencer chuckled again. Derek knew he was thinking about his joke, but he didn't mind. Derek could take it as well as dish it out. "Yeah. I think I can handle your map."

Derek took out his keys and reached around Spencer to unlock the door. "Then inside it is."

Derek took Spencer's hand and tugged him inside, turning on the hall light as they went. He didn't bother stopping in the living room, but took Spencer straight to the bedroom, turning on the bedside lamp in there. "I figured we'd be most comfortable here. We still don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

"You can stop with the reassurances now. I'm good with whatever happens."

"I just don't want you to forget."

With a smile and a small kiss, Spencer said, "I won't, Derek."

"So let's get comfortable." Derek sat on the bed and started taking off his shoes and socks. Spencer followed him. Besides divesting himself of his wallet and gun and the like, Derek didn't undress further. He figured it would happen organically. He piled all his stuff on the bedside table and told Spencer, "You can use the other bedside table for your stuff so we don't get our things mixed up." Spencer nodded and went around to the other side.

When they were done, Derek climbed onto the bed and said, "Come here."

Spencer climbed in from the other side and sidled up to Derek, cautiously fitting himself along Derek's length when Derek tugged him closer. Derek tangled their legs together and slotted his elbow under Spencer's head. Spencer slid his arm over Derek's shoulder and said, "So is this where we kiss until our lips are numb and tingling?"

Derek nuzzled the side of Spencer's face. "Yup." By the time Derek's lips made it to Spencer's, his mouth was already parting for the kiss. They kissed for what felt like forever to Derek. He hadn't spent so much time getting so intimately familiar with someone else's mouth since college. It felt like the right thing to do with Spencer, though. Spencer brought out all of his protective urges, and made him want to linger and take his time.

As they kissed, Derek let his hand wander, stroking Spencer's side and back. He mostly kept the touches innocent. Not because he thought Spencer needed that, but because of how he was enjoying the slow pace. He knew things would get hot and heavy soon enough. Once Spencer got over his initial reticence, his hands were a bit more adventurous. He felt up Derek's ass and petted his thighs. At every touch, Derek made encouraging sounds and shifted closer and closer until he was practically on top of Spencer.

Spencer didn't seem to mind. In fact, with encouraging sounds of his own, he pulled on Derek's hips and slide his legs open so that Derek could nestle in between them. Rocking together, Derek quickly hardened and he could feel a reciprocating hardness underneath him.

Before the rhythm got too intense, Derek stilled and pulled his mouth off Spencer's. Spencer made a little distressed sound, and it was all Derek could do not to kiss him again. In a voice roughened by desire, Derek said, "Spencer, we need to talk."

Spencer blinked his eyes open. His pupils were again blown wide, but this time, Derek knew it was all due to him. Spencer looked debauched and delectable. Unable to resist, he leaned down and kissed Spencer again. He kept it quick, though, and pulled back again a couple minutes later. "No, really, talk."

Disbelievingly Spencer asked, "Talk?"

Derek nodded. "So exactly how far did you go the other night?" A deep blush worked its way up Spencer's cheeks and Derek watched in fascination. He wanted to lick the leading edge of the blush. Spencer hooded his eyes until his lashes covered his gaze, but remained silent. Derek kissed his nose. "I'll start. I've done everything, but my last was a couple months ago, and then it was just a handjob. I also haven't had anal sex in a number of years, and I don't think I'm ready for that again yet. Your turn to give me an idea of what to expect."

Spencer bit his lip, and still not looking at Derek said, "We just exchanged blowjobs. And you know that's all I've done."

It was all Derek could do to contain his jealousy that DiNozzo had even gotten that much. He leaned down and kissed Spencer to rid his mind and Spencer's of DiNozzo. "So my idea of rubbing off on each other was probably a good one."

Spencer raised his hips and rubbed them against Derek's. "I think so."

Moaning, Derek laughed. "How about we lose some clothes then?"

They rolled around on the bed, divesting themselves and each other of their clothes. Spencer seemed a little hesitant at first, but once Derek got his hands on his bare skin, Spencer got with the program quickly enough, lifting his hips and thrusting down his pants hurriedly.

Once they were both naked, Spencer pulled Derek close, but not into intimate contact. He said, "Can I?"

Unsure of what Spencer meant, but knowing he could trust him, Derek said, "Sure."

Spencer trailed a hand down Derek's chest and circled his belly button. Derek sucked in his gut and Spencer giggled. He then continued his journey, tracing his fingertips along Derek's length. Derek shuddered, but otherwise held still. If Spencer wanted to explore, Spencer got to explore. Spencer spent long minutes fondling Derek's balls and cock, seemingly fascinated. He said, "We didn't even take our clothes off last time, so this is new to me." his gaze was raking Derek's body, and Derek had never felt more exposed, in a good way, in his life.

Breathlessly, Derek replied, "Take all the time you want." Spencer did. His hands and gaze traveled everywhere and it was all Derek could do to remain still and not take over.

Finally just as Derek was thinking he'd have to ask Spencer to stop and withstand more premature ejaculation jokes, Spencer's hands ghosted up to his shoulders and Spencer leaned over for a kiss. He whispered, "Thank you."

Derek whispered back, "You're welcome." Spencer kissed him again, sucking Derek's tongue into his mouth, and Derek lost the ability to think. He tugged and rolled so that Spencer was sprawled out on top of him. Spencer gave a little squeak of surprise, but he didn't let it interrupt the kissing. The feel of all that skin blanketing him was almost too much, and Derek let out a loud moan.

He gripped Spencer's hips tight and got them moving in a good, solid rhythm. Spencer was panting by this point and the kissing had become more like breathing into each other's mouths. Every place Spencer touched Derek was like a stroke of fire etching desire into his skin. All too soon, Derek could feel the rush of his orgasm overtaking him, and he reached around and gripped Spencer's ass as he ground up into him and came.

Spencer said, "Holy fuck," and his hips snapped forward. Derek could feel Spencer's cock sliding against his belly, and using his hands he egged Spencer's pace on. With a final, long moan, Spencer shuddered and came.

He collapsed on top of Derek, and Derek petted his hair absently. Pretty soon giggles wafted up from Spencer. Derek tugged on a tuft of hair and said, "What's so funny, pretty boy?"

"You weren't kidding about coming first."

Derek rolled his eyes and tugged on Spencer's hair again. He said, "It wasn't premature, " which caused Spencer to giggle more.

Derek swatted Spencer's ass and Spencer's giggles became an outright laugh. He said, 'No! No! You're right! It was timed just right."

Derek had never seen Spencer look so carefree and relaxed. He couldn't stop himself from smiling goofily back. "And don't you forget it."

 

* * *

 

It was a couple days later and they were sprawled on Spencer's couch, when Spencer's phone rang. Spencer got up to get it, and after looking at the called ID, he answered his phone with a happy sounding, "Tony! How are you?" It was all Derek could do not to growl. Spencer walked to the other side of the couch and put his hand up to block his other ear so he could hear better. "Well, no, I'm not doing anything, but I'm not free, sorry."

A weird look crossed Spencer's face, and Derek suddenly remembered his confrontation with DiNozzo. And what DiNozzo had implied. Spencer looked at Derek and said into the phone, "Morgan? How do you know Morgan?"

Oh, shit.

Derek started making for the door. He heard Spencer say, "Thanks, Tony, but I have to go now." Without looking back, he picked up his speed. He could hear the clopping of Spencer's shoes behind him. "Derek!" Spencer must have been running full out, because he cornered Derek before Derek could get the door open. "Why did Tony say that I was to give you his regards? And that the threats work both ways? How does Tony even know you?"

Lies galore raced through Derek's mind, but one look at the unsure and self-doubting look on Spencer's face and he knew he wouldn't be using any of them. He didn't know what Spencer was thinking, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. "I may have threatened to kick DiNozzo's ass if he hurt you."

Dawning comprehension came over Spencer's face. Still he asked, "When?"

Derek relaxed against the door. It looked like he and Spencer were going to be here awhile. "I snuck out to the firing range before your date."

Spencer relaxed against him. He didn't seem upset anymore, there was laughter lingering in the back of his eyes. "Why?"

"Well, at the time I thought it was because I was worried about you."

"And now?" Spencer toyed with the buttons on Derek's shirt and didn't look up at Derek's face.

Derek tilted Spencer's head up. "Now, I know it's because I care about you. Too much." He kissed Spencer lightly, who kissed back just as lightly.

Spencer said, "Care, huh?" He had a small, careful grin on his face.

"That's all you're getting out of me without a couple beers to ease the way." Derek tickled Spencer's sides, but just for a second. He liked the way it made Spencer squirm against him.

Once Spencer stopped giggling, he said, "You know I care about you too."

Derek smiled at him. He couldn't believe what a difference hearing the words made. Still he only said, "I know." Spencer smiled at him again and Derek had to kiss him.


End file.
